


Team Spirit

by waywardmuse



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Hockey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmuse/pseuds/waywardmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America gets excited. Canada has to deal with it. Like usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Spirit

After a long meeting in London—ending at eleven pm to everyone's frustration—England had insisted that America and Canada stay over for the night instead of in a hotel. He had also insisted on cooking them dinner. England had left his kitchen cursing faulty stoves and declaring he was in the mood for curry in less than fifteen minutes.

Canada offered to cook. England shushed him and directed the twins to the parlor to sit and wait while he went and got food.

That was an hour ago.

"Think he got lost?"

"It's  _London_ , Al."

America opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the chorus of Queen's _We are the Champions_. "Opps, sorry bro." He pulled a stars-and-striped patterned cell phone out of his coat pocket.

Canada rolled his eyes. He understood patriotism but America sometimes took it to a level that was gaudy.

America touched the screen and his eyes widened.

"Alfred?"

Suddenly, America launched himself at Canada and pulled him into a hug that may have been a bit more appreciated if he wasn't slammed into a wall covered in picture frames. He heard the distinct sound of glass breaking.

Spending time with America was like owning a very big, lumbering dog that didn't seem to realize it was the size and weight of a pony. Canada slid down the wall under his brother's weight. A few frames went down with him.

America didn't seem to notice as he made himself comfortable in his brother's lap and proceeded to squeeze the life out of him.

"The Flyers won their fourth game! We're going to the Stanley Cup!"

So Montreal Canadiens team lost. Canada clenched his fists and counted to ten. Now was not the time to mourn the loss of the Stanley Cup. Again. It wasn't really fair; America had more teams and-

 _Stop it_. Canada forced himself to smile. "You already were going to the finals with the Blackhawks."

"Yes, but this is awesome! Two of my teams-oh." The joy washed away from his face. "Sorry. I was hoping we'd both be in the finals this year…"

"It happens."  _A lot. Shut up before I feel the need to punch your face in._

First the IIHF World Championship and now the Stanley Cup. At least he did better than America in the Championship.

"Are you still going to watch the finals with me?"

"If I say yes, will you get off me?" America scooted off his lap, just far enough away that their knees were touching. He looked like a puppy being forced to wait for a treat, one part sad and one part painfully excited. Canada smirked. "Of course I am watching with you. A good number of Canadian players are playing."

America twitched but then smiled excitedly. "Dude, did you see Keith lose his teeth? And then he went on playing! That was fricking  _awesome_. Do you think I can get tickets still? Probably sold out, but I am sure one of us could get them..."

"We aren't allowed into the rink until the games are over. You know that. After all, it was you who broke the plexiglass." Canada  _might_  have egged his brother on but since neither he nor America remembered much from that game, Canada felt no reason to claim any responsibility.

America crossed his arms. "Well, at least I have never been arrested in a hockey riot."

" _One_ time-"

"Uh-ah!" America shook his index finger in front of Canada's face. "At least three times that I bailed you out of jail for. Don't pretend you are all goody two shoes with  _me_."

Canada pushed his hand away. "So you have a place we can stay at near both arenas?"

"Yep! One in Philly and one in Chicago." America snickered. "Poor Blackhawks. The phrase 'home team advantage' was so not made for them. Got time off approved?"

Canada raised an eyebrow.

"I forget you do that in advance...I've got some begging to do." America sighed.

"If you would get your paperwork done, you wouldn't have to beg."

America pouted. "It's all busy work anyways. All my stuff put in a file that what, ten people at any given year are allowed to read?"

Canada shrugged. "They do it to keep us out of their hair."

"And you out of hockey riots?"

"You want me to watch the finals with you, right?"

America smiled. "I'm shutting up."

"Good. Um, you might want to get a broom." Canada leaned away from the wall and looked over his shoulder at the shards of glass and broken frames. At least this wasn't at his house. He had yet to figure out how to "Alfred-proof" his house and he was starting to think it was impossible.

"Oops." America blushed. "Guess I got a bit excited. England's not going to be happy."

Canada rolled his eyes. "You think?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to mylittlepuppet (lj) for inspiring this and watching the last Blackhawks-Sharks game with m


End file.
